


I Love My Master

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Master/Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, Telepathic Bond, a little of everything, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may find me one day…They may find me pierced on her dick,telling me to come home but it doesn’t mean I’ll go with them. I belong with Sonya…I belong to Sonya and no one will take me away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Master

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So basically I watched a lot of futanari porn and I decided to make a story. So sue me if I’m disgusting, I just like girls with big dicks fucking each other to no restraint. So just sue me. Actually don’t,I’m broke and I’m still live with my parents so please don’t sue me.

Her hands ran up my body, my nipples getting hard as I bit my lip to bite back a moan that could slip out any moment. ‘You’re so cute..’She cooed, her bright blue eyes piercing my pink ones before she slipped one of my nipples into her mouth. I arched my back and let out a moan, ‘Sonya-san!’I cried out. My name tag on my collar swung gently above my chest. Her left hand rubbing and moving my other breast. I felt her teeth graze over my nipple before she pulled off with a wet pop. ‘You ready for me baby?’ She murmured softly, her hand running down past my navel and towards my wet pussy; I was always ready for her.

‘Fuck me Sonya-san…’I moaned softly, her middle and index finger twisting and twirling inside of my pussy, making me arch my back. Sweat dampened my forehead, making some of my blue curls stick to it. Soft tears moved down my cheek when I felt those two fingers graze that certain spot inside of me. She smiled at me with such compassion and such care that I thought it was just a haze of a beautiful dream. But it was real, The sensations were real and so was she.

‘If it hurts…I’ll stop.’ She whispered, eyes still in contact with mine as I nodded softly, ‘Y-Yes,master…’I stuttered out as I cried out in pleasure when her fingers did a remarkable twist inside of me then I felt them pull out, strings of wetness connected to them then she got in-between my legs, gently pushing them up. I looked at her through half-lidded eyes as I looked towards her twitching cock. ‘Please…’ I murmured and I watched as she stopped, looking at me with concern, ‘What’s wrong? Is anything-’

I stopped her during mid-sentence, my hand grasping her large cock and she let out a gasp, blush and red come upon her cheeks, raising my body up but still keeping my legs open and available to her. She and I were so close to each other’s faces that I could taste that lemon merangie pie from earlier. ‘Please let me kiss you.’ I murmured gently before finally, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine and a persistent but slow tongue wander into my mouth as my tongue curled around the intruding tongue and we stayed like for 5 mintues before we had to pull away for air, Saliva rope connecting our lips before we broke it. She softly panted and so did I.

Her dick was pulsing in my hand; it was hot and heavy, ready to fuck me. I smiled at her and I nodded, ‘G-Go ahead master..’ I mumbled and she smiled as I moved my hand away and I laided back, bracing myself for what was to come. The tip was pulsing at my entrance as she rubbed it up and down to make me familiar to it. I moaned as she continued to rub it over my over-sensitive clitoris then she pushed in and I let out a cry as the thickness of it caught me off-guard.

She paused and gasped, ‘Are you alright?’ She asked in slight panic but then I nodded, ‘I-I’m fine…It was just that…you’re quite big..’She chuckled softly and I nodded to her to continue forward and I moaned loudly when it instantly brushed against my pleasure spot then she paused her movement, even though she stopped, I felt more and more of her being pushed inside of me to the point she was inside of my stomach. I looked down and I saw a large lump in my stomach.

Then she placed her hands on my shoulders and I heard her whisper ‘brace yourself.’ And then at full thrust, she knocked the air out of my lungs. She whispered sweet nothings into my ear and I moaned her name over and over again in pleasure, ‘Sonya-san! Y-You’re soo big..’ I moaned out and she smiled into the crook of my neck, her thrusts hard and breathtaking…literally. I wrapped my arms around her, her big breasts rubbing into mine. That added onto the pleasure spike and she was rubbing just right too. ‘Your pussy is soo tight Mika!’ She moaned out, her dick just hitting my womb over and over again and driving me insane. ‘I love you master!’ I cried out, my orgasm starting to ripple through my skin as ecstasy euphoria had tipped me over the edge and I clenched around her phallus. She moaned out loudly, ‘I’m com…coming!!’ She cried, then I felt a swell inside of me and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head as she released inside of me, Her come mixed with mine squirted out as she filled my stomach to brim, my skin stretching and expanding to accommodate her load.

I panted heavily, satisfaction beaming off our skin, Her heat making me lightheaded as she slowly pulled out of me, come following after her dick before some shot out and oozed onto the bed. She stayed close to me, her arms now wrapping around my body before she whispered again as I continued to pant, ‘Are you ready for another round?’

I looked at her with a hazy and satisfied smile, ‘Yes master…Always ready for you…’ Then she smirked into my skin before lifting herself off of me and to my surprise, she was still hard. My eyes were wide with shock then she smiled, ‘It’ll go down…after round 5 or 4.’ 

Then she raised my right leg and placed it over her right shoulder, hand gripping my thigh and bending me a little before she got beside me and slid freely inside of me, her breath warm and hot on my neck before her thrusted inside of me. I moaned loudly as she kissed my neck with much pleasure. I managed to raise my left hand up and she raised her left hand up before I kissed her and interlocked our hands. Inside of my head, I murmured with such pleasure and pride, _‘I love you master.’_

She responded with a gentle reply, _‘I love you too.’_

Then we pulled away but still held hands and then finally, our cries mixed together and she released inside of me again, Excess come shooting out of me as my come shot out. I panted heavily as she kissed my cheeks, moving some strands of my hair out of the way of my face before she pulled out of me. She sat up to grab the pulled back covers and I smiled with much happiness when she wrapped her arms around me, settling behind me. I settled nicely into her much bigger but equal size as she commanded with a loud but commanding voice, ‘ Lights.’ And soon the room was encased in darkness as I felt her nuzzle into me. I felt safe in her arms… 

They may find me one day…They may find me pierced on her dick,telling me to come home but it doesn’t mean I’ll go with them. I belong with Sonya…I belong to Sonya and no one will take me away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little Stockholm Sydrome here. So I hope you enjoyed this little flith.


End file.
